


Tug this tie you gave me

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Before he knew it Adachi had a place to belong





	Tug this tie you gave me

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the enabler that loves Adachi and Dojima as much as I do

Should love really be a slap in the face? Should it be so damn depressing? Was what he experiencing even normal or was it this town. Was the fog to blame? Sometimes it felt like the town was to blame.

All he wanted was a little excitement, something better than the monotony of the town. What did he get? This. And the academy had not trained him to deal with this kind of nonsense. He was bored to tears every day. He felt as though he was melting away one day at a time.

The most interesting thing would have to be the days he went to train with his gun. Those were the days that he felt like himself. those were the days he felt confident and proud of himself. otherwise he spent each day and every moment suffering the monotony and boredom of such a small town.

There was no dating either, no escape anywhere. It was driving him insane. He thought he was going crazy with nothing to do, a boring job. Annoying people and everything else that was driving him bonkers in such a small town. At least that was until he had gotten knocked over the head in more ways than one.

It was sad that he was making pinky promises at his age but it was not as if he had anything else to do. At least Nanako was happy to see him. She was so bright and cheerful. So sweet and cute. Just seeing her made the boring blank days better. She brought colour into his life.

Her father on the other hand, he was a pain but-

As it was somehow Adachi was into that. He was still judging himself. he was still annoyed with himself. Dojima’s big senpai routine should not be cute but it was. The way he would call Adachi cute was adorable. Now Dojima in the field.

That was something to think about when he was home alone. That was something he thought about a lot when he was home alone. Not as if there was anything else to think about. Or anyone else.

That time they had gotten called out to assist a unit in another town had been hectic. Adachi had finally gotten to put on proper gear after such a long time. Dojima had looked right at home as he put on clothes and barked orders.

When the perp had tried sneaking away using the darkness of the roofs Dojima had been the one to spot him. He also had been the one to take the shot. All that confidence and focus had been entrancing. The way Dojima had taken charge and taken the shot had gone right to his heart.

Of course he was not about to admit that he had fallen for such a man at such a moment. Adachi had some pride and dignity. Admitting he had fallen for Dojima because he had looked ‘cool’ was actually too much.

There was a line and he was not going to cross it. He would rather say that he had fallen for Dojima later. It was the best confession and there was no way he was going to tell Dojima the truth. That was way too embarrassing.

Dojima glanced at him as they sat with a bunch of brats between them. His nephew’s little friends had all come over and while they were amusing. There was no getting rid of them, also they kept growing in numbers. When Souji had first gotten friends Adachi swore there were like three of them. Now there were seven. Would the numbers stop?

But Nanako liked them didn’t she? And thanks to the efforts of everyone her relationship with her father had changed. Dojima had found it hard to really talk to her before. He just threw things she liked at her. Considerate but still stupid.

The man was an idiot.

Still Adachi was filled with the knowledge that because of these brats that were always over Dojima had changed. Their relationship had changed too. Adachi had kept it slow at first after the first confession.

Not exactly confession, more like the first kiss.

After he had fallen for the idiot he had fallen deeper on a stakeout. They had been caught in the rain and Dojima had just been laughing and laughing the wetter he got. Adachi had snapped and tried to push Dojima over the mound into the flooded area and well they had both tumbled in.

Gotten even more wet. Adachi had been disgusted and Dojima had been laughing as he tried to wipe Adachi’s face clean. He had been saying something but Adachi had not heard. Then they had just been looking at each other before Adachi had come to his senses and escaped.

It had been awkward afterwards. How could it have not? Except Dojima kept trying. He kept fighting for them to get back that sort of thing they had and Adachi was a weak bored and lonely man.

There was Nanako and Dojima was everywhere. He had given in at a weak moment and well-

He glanced away from Dojima to stare at the wall. Maybe he had been a little too easy at that moment. A hug would have been fine, letting Dojima do that thing where he tried to make Adachi look at him by crowding him. Well it had been hot, it could be excused. Still letting him kiss him might have been a little much of him.

Letting Dojima shove his hands down his pants. Yeah that was easy of him, he was judging himself for that. What the hell had he been thinking. Fog or not, some little old woman could have spotted them. That would have been all over the town then. But since Dojima had started it was okay he just did not care.

Adachi glanced back at Dojima to find the man looking at him. The kids were all ahead of them not even glancing at them. Adachi winked at Dojima and watched the smile cross over the man’s face. Maybe it was the crap the kids were watching but he was in the mood for some cuddling, maybe hand holding or something.

Still when he thought about where he had been going and how he had gotten here he had to laugh at himself. Judge himself a bit. Quite a bit. He was still proud of himself though, he had made it this far. It was unexpected but it was pretty nice.

Adachi slowly raised his feet to the couch and yawned. He would have to say, brats aside. Well, brats included this was a pretty okay Summer. He was not bored, he had a place to belong.


End file.
